Time tells a story
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: In a town as small as this she didn't think it could happen. She didn't know she was so important. But she didn't see them coming. They all didn't see them coming. Could they stop this? Would it change there lives? Only Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The little brunette sat on her new bench outside her new house reading her new book. Her hair lay gently on top of the bench, as it was long enough to sit on. She wore a little yellow dress with flowers all around the trim.

She was smiling at her new neighbourhood. It was the perfect place for a child to grow up. She and her mother had been moving around so often Isabella couldn't count how many times. She lived in paradise. But that was all about to change.

"I'm sorry Bella I just don't think that you can come with me on my travels you still have your education." replied Bella's Mum. Bella rolled her eyes. She had had this conversation so many times. She wanted to join her Mum travelling around the world. Seeing all the sights. But no she had to go to a place she had never been where it rained and was very cold. Today she was leaving for Folks.

"_Folks what sort of name is that and why would you name a town that." _ thought Bella.

She rolled her suitcase over to her Mum's car and placed it in to the back of the car. She then walked around and opened the car door.

"You know Mum I hate the rain. So why are you sending me to a little rainy village? I have friends here." asked Bella. Her mother put her hands on her hip

"Bella it's a town and I've told you before you need to finish your education and I can't continue teaching you I'm travelling and anyway it'll give you time to bond with your Dad." Explained her Mum. Bella was moving in with her father she barely knew him. She used to go over for the summer but that only went on for a few years by the time she was eight that stopped. The house still looked exactly the same. The front door still have the same battered old frame. The paint on the window frames were slowly fading away. It was small, dark and gloomy. It always looked like a derelict old cabin. If the police car wasn't parked outside on the driveway you wouldn't have known someone had even lived there. Bella turned around and looked at her mum. Did her mum really think Bella was gonna stay in that house for two minutes let alone two years? Her dad came out the house and helped her lift all of her belongings into the house. "Renée how are you?" asked Charlie. She looked at him. There eyes meet once again. He was wearing an old checker shirt and some grubby jeans. He took no pride in his appearance. She sighed. "Cut to the chase Charlie. Please look after Bella and don't make the same mistakes you made with me. You we had something special but you blew it. We could have been a great family but you were to busy with work. To busy to listen to your two year old daughter, who was trying to show you her first picture she painted at nursery. I have given you a second chance do not blow it this time. This is a chance to get to know your daughter. So please Charlie use this time wisely." explained Renée. She walked of into the house and said goodbye to Bella and start her journey.

"So Bella erm you want to go down town we could get some new curtains and stuff for your room?" asked Charlie.

"No thanks I'm gonna go take a look around hear and explore the land." explained Bella. She pulled her purple hoodie over her head and went out. She decided she would look around the forest. It took her along time to get to the top but she managed. She had cuts and scraps on her knees and a big gash along her arm from all the tree branches. She finally made it into the opening. She could not believe what she saw. It looked like some kind of human was biting a stray dear. But then there was more. They all seemed to be in pairs. Except for one. She wanted to get a better look. She crept forward, trying to keep her footsteps quiet. Unfortunately she slipped on a pile of leaves and started to roll down the hill at such a fast rate now human could possibly stop. It didn't help that she was also hitting rocks on the way down.

However this did not go unnoticed by the people at the top of the hill. As soon as Bella had started to fall the man on his own ran after her. He speed through the rocks and the trees. Finally he was able to catch her and stop her falling. She was knocked out cold and was bloody and cold. He took her up back up to the top. Then he laid her on the ground and let the older man treat her. The others stayed back holding there breath.

Suddenly they all heard a noise. They smelt then and started hissing. They came out of the covering and ran straight up to Bella. "Stay away from her!" hissed her saviour. He picked her up holding her close. The werewolves backed away. Bella started to come around in his arms. She looked up "Who are you?" she whispered. He looked down. His amber eyes looked on hers. He couldn't stop staring. He started to lean towards her face. He then suddenly stopped.

"Erm my name is Edward Cullen. How do you feel?" asked Edward. She looked up at him. Did he really just asked her how she felt after falling down a step hill bashing into rocks getting cuts and bruises with blood rolling down her face? Who was this guy? "Well not really that great. I think I have the biggest headache in the world and probably broke all the bones in my body. But hey that's me Bella Swan the most uncoordinated person in the world." joked Bella. He smiled at her humour. But why did she have such an effect on him. He needed to get away. "I have to go I can't be here." Whispered Edward, and with that he ran off far into the forest leaving Bella lying in pain.

"_Great now what am I going to do?"_ thought Bella. She tried to sit up but was in way to much pain. She looked around for her phone. It had to be here somewhere. Then she noticed a silver shinny object. Her phone. She reached across for it but knowing her luck it was out of arms reach.

It was getting dark and cold Bella was still laying on the rock where she had been left. Surely by now Charlie would have noticed she was missing. But if he had the late shift she could be waiting for hours. Tears fell from her eyes. She was cold, hungry and in a place she had never been in before. She once again tried to move but her body would not let her. That's when she started to give up hope. How was she meant to get down with no one knowing she was missing? Would anyone think to look in the forest even when they found out? What could she do? She slowly let her body take over and her eyes closed filling her world with blackness.

It was the next morning and Charlie had finally finished his late shift. He had to stay on extra that night as a local man had been killed. His attacker wasn't clear. It looked like he had been killed by an animal of some sort. The thought gave Charlie the chills. He wanted to get home to make sure Bella was safe. He had just got his daughter back and he was not gonna lose her again.

The rain was pounding on his car when he suddenly got a radio shout. "Go ahead." answered Charlie.

"Appears to have been another murder I know it's the end of your shift but it just came in and I thought you would want to take this one, since it seems to be linked with your other case." explained Detective Newton. Charlie brushed his hand through his hair. He was tired and not really in the mood but he knew he would sleep better at night if the killer or creature was either behind bars or killed. "Yep ok I'm coming back in over and out." answered Charlie. He turned his car back round. He would ring Bella when he got to the police station.

Bella slowly opened her eyes she was still laying in the same place as she was yesterday. If only she had agreed and gone to town with her father. She didn't know who the man is that saved her but right now she hated him. How could you leave someone bleeding and in pain on the edge of hill in the middle of the forest where the only people who would find her would be a stray hiker and at this time of year it was way to cold for hiking. She tried to move determined to get to her phone but her body did not let her. What was she to do? She couldn't reach her phone and call for help. She couldn't shout for help no one would hear her. Looking around she thought "_there has to be something I can do. But what?"_

Her phone started to ring. She had to try and reach it. It could be her only way out. With all of the strength she had left she stretched but couldn't reach it. Tears trickled down her face. She was shivering and in the middle of no where. No food, no water and no way of keeping warm. The temperature wasn't helped by the strong winds that whipped through the forest.

"Finally home at last." thought Charlie as he pulled into the driveway. It must have been about ten o'clock. Bella was sure to be awake. He stepped into the house and was met by pure silence. He went up to Bella's room. She wasn't there. He started to panic. "She's probably gone into town or something." He whispered to himself. But there was no sign that she had even been there yesterday. He sprang to the telephone. "Hello yes it's Sergeant Swan here I need you to send out a search team to the forest my daughter has gone missing and there is no sign she's been back in the house since yesterday. yes… ok …uh huh. Good I will join the search. You and them team get as many guys as you can out there and meet me at the opening." explained Charlie. He slammed the phone down and ran to the car.

The search and rescue team began there search. Jacob Black, Charlie's best friend's son, was search when he noticed a brunette looking barley alive propped up against a rock. He ran over to her and moved her hair out her face. "Bella?" asked Jacob. She opened her eyes a little to look at him. She smiled slightly. "Jake you found me." answered Bella. Jacob looked at her. She had so much damage he was shocked. "OVER HERE!" shouted Jacob. Everyone came running. Charlie came rushing over to her. "Oh my Bella sweetie what happened?" asked Charlie. She couldn't talk she had no energy and started to fall forwards. Jacob caught her just in time. He and the rest of the group headed out. Jacob was carrying Bella down out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella Bella, Finally your awake give me a sec I just need to tell the nurse. Nurse NURSE! She's awake." Shouted someone she recognised as Jacob. She blinked her eyes. Where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember what had happened. She tried to sit up but yelped in pain. Why was she in pain?

"Bella don't try and get up so quick you went through a hell of a lot of injuries. It was a good thing Jacob found you. Any longer and well let's just say you may not have been here." explained Charlie. She looked around. She was so confused. Her doctor came through the door and she didn't even notice. That was of course until she heard him speak. "Bella? Bella Swan?" asked the doctor. She quickly whipped her head around. But being Bella she forgot the pain it would course and winced.

"I must remind you Bella that you must be slow take your time we don't want you in any more pain then you already are." reminded the doctor. She looked him straight in the eye.

"You… Your… Your part of the group on the hill… You left me in the rain… You left me in the woods…YOU LEFT ME WHILST I HAD TO LAY THERE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! GET OUT OF MY ROOM GET OUT! YOU LEFT ME!" screamed Bella. By now she had gone into complete hysterics. Her heart monitor was working over time and her breath became short. She sobbed and could not stop shaking. Everyone was rushed out. The nurse came in and gave her a shot to calm her down. Slowly the darkness took over her and she fell back to sleep.

The next day she didn't say a word. Every time her doctor came in she glared at him and refused him to look at her and help her. Somehow she managed to escape with no major damaged. It was a miracle. But today was the day she could finally get out of this place. She had been there for a week now and was sick of the constant beeping of the heart monitor, the shots they gave her and her stupid doctor who had left her for dead at the top of the forest. She had school this morning and she intended to forget everything that had happen. Over the past week she had remembered everything. It slowly came back to her. But she couldn't remember his name. What was his name?

She walked through the corridor everyone was staring at her. She knew what would happen she had been to so many new schools when she was moving around with her mum so it wasn't new. Sighing she looked at her map. She really couldn't make out where her next lesson was.

"Your Isabella Swan, new student want some help?" asked a tall slim boy. He was standing next to a red head girl and another boy with braided hair. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes please I just don't get this school it's all over the place." explained Bella. He giggled along with her. Taking her map and her timetable he worked out where she was meant to be.

"You've got first lesson with me I'll show you where to go Isabella." smiled the boy. He had a strange smile about him, like he was annoying someone and knew about it.

"It's Bella and sure." she explained.

"OK Bella my name Is James." he answered. They started walking off to there lesson, slowly getting to know each other.

When they reached the old tired looking room she felt rather odd. A feeling she did not like. Was there something in this room that would harm her? What was it? She carefully stepped into the room and realised why she had, had this feeling. There they all were standing at the back of the room staring at her. She glared at them. Why should she be polite? They left her for dead just like the doctor in the hospital. Although she was angry she couldn't help but notice how different they were to the rest of the class. There skin was pale, so pale you would think blood wasn't even pumping in there body. They looked like adults. Especially the big bulky one who was hanging onto the blondes arm. She to, was very tall, although that could have just been her heels. She couldn't tell. She had long hair and was very pretty. You could have passed her as a model, and then there was the small pixie girl. Humming to herself an odd tune to herself hanging onto a boy who looked like he was in pain. Or maybe he face had changed in the wind. Her mum must have been right. If the wind changed when you were frowning you would stay like that forever. Poor boy. Must have learnt the hard way. At least that's what she thought. Then the last one. His hair was carefully done into a very old fashion style. He smirked when he heard the girls in front of him talk about how he was a 'god'.

"_Great another egotistic boy." thought Bella._

She hated boys like that. At her old schools she would always get bullied by them and swore that when she came to this school that would not happen.

She heard a growl come from James behind her. Turning around to look at him she noticed that his fists were clenched and he was biting his lip. She also noticed how pale he was. He was almost as pale as the group at the back of the class.

"James, are you ok?" asked Bella. James suddenly snapped out of his angry trance and smiled at Bella and grabbed her hand. "Of course Bella. Come on lets go stand with the rest pf the class." said James, he then bent down and kissed Bella's check and made sure that they saw. If they knew Bella was with them they would back off. No one messed with James. No one would ever dare cross him. You stayed out of his way and never questioned him. The first last and only person who did was put in hospital. No one ever saw him again. He moved away from Folks scared for his life.

"Hi I'm new my name's Bella Swan." said Bella to the teacher. The teacher looked her up and down. He was wearing a smart dark jacket and a pair of dress black jeans. He had black glasses and looked like he hadn't bother to shave this morning.

"Well welcome to Folks high school please go stand at the back with the others and try not to get in my way." answered the teacher. Bella was a bit annoyed at his tone of voice. She had only just met him but she didn't like his tone. Did he treat all his new students like that? But not many students at this high school were new. They all went to the same school through there life.

"Erm… what are talking about getting in your way? I'm a student just like everyone else. Just because I'm new you can't talk to me like that. I don't like to be talked to like that. I'm just like all these people here." explained Bella.

There was a long pause. Everyone was silent. She held her breath as she saw the teacher look as if he was about to shout. Why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut?

He banged his books on his desk. She flinched at the noise and started walking backwards. Walking out from behind his desk he signalled for Bella to stop walking. "I believe I'm the teacher here Bella. I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER BEEN TALKED TO IN SUCH A RUDE MANNER! I DO NOT APPERICATE IT! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!!!!!!" screamed Bella's teacher. She nodded her head and made her way outside with tears in her eyes. She had never been so embarrassed neither had she ever been shouted at like that. She slide down the wall and started to cry.

Meanwhile back in the classroom it was completely silent. Victoria started giggling. Everyone looked at her. Was she crazy her teacher was already in a bad mood did she want to get shouted at to?

"She deserved that it's not like anyone's gonna like her and as a new student she shouldn't have such an attitude." said Victoria in a very nasty tone. She glared at the pixie girl.

"What are you looking at freak? Isn't enough you're in my class let alone looking at me? Jealous? Yeah I would be if I was you looking at me. Your short annoying and have the worst fashion sense. Oh and I forgot A FREAK!" taunted Victoria. The boys all jumped to there feet, but before they could do anything the little pixie girl put her hand out to stop them and just walked out the classroom. The teacher just stood there and did nothing. He just smirked.

"Right pair up and quick." demanded there teacher. Everyone ran to each other whilst the boys and the remaining girl in the class walked out.

When the pixie girl walked out she went up to Bella who was across the way crying. She plopped down right next to her.

"Hey don't worry about him just join the line for complaining about him. No one likes him. He always like that on the first day. Your just new so you don't know what he's like and anyway we only have him for the first term and his class is a waste of time. We don't get anything from it. My name's Alice by the way you're Bella Swan right?" asked Alice. Bella nodded her head and wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah and thanks. I don't mean to be rude but why are you out here?" asked Bella. Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"Usual I get picked on by Victoria the teacher wouldn't care though and I can't fight back James would kill me and maybe even hurt my family and I can't have that. I don't want to move again I can't." explained Alice looking at the wall opposite her.

"But he can't just stand there that's bullying. Right?" asked Bella.

"Victoria is his sister and the Principal's daughter that's the only reason that James is still in the school and that she never get's told off." explained Alice.

They suddenly heard a noise. Big heavy footsteps crashed down on the floor towards them. "Oh god please don't be him." begged Alice as both the girls held onto each other scared stiff.

**Oooh what will happen next? Will try and review as quickly as possible but sill have school work. Please review it. Tell me what you think and ways to improve my writing. Thanks xXxMissrandomxXx.**


End file.
